Lord Thrull Khonn
Lord Thrull Khonn,is a fictional character found within the Maveric Universe.He is one of the most reveared figures in the Thuvian and Pangean History.Lord Thrull Khonn,is part Jesus Christ.part Conan of Cimmeria,Captain America and part King Arthur .He is the First Son of Lord Startarus Khonn and Lady Andromida Khonn.And the Older brother to Prince Toreus Khonn and Princess Cassandra Khonn..Perseus Khonn and .He is the husband of Lady Magdalainna Khonn. .His companions are Doctor Barbabus Sarkhon,who dwells in a near by Star Palace,beside by the Lake of Visions in the House of a Thousand Mirrors. Lord Thrull Khonn-is a central figure the sagas of Terra-Prime.He is the Son of Lord Startarus Khonn.Svaior and champion figure to the Thuvian Nation.Revered as a holo god of Thuvia.He is one of many Thuvian Rangers,who instigated the Sons of Terra-Prime or Son of Terra,New Sons of Terra-Prime,New Sons of Terra operations Thrull Khonn is a legendary leader who, according to medieval histories and romances, led the defence of the Thuvian Highlanders against the Carthorean Empire invaders in the early 6th century. The details of Lord Thrull Khonn's story are mainly composed of folklore and literary invention, and his historical existence is debated and disputed by modern historians. Life in Atlantis Thrull Khonn was born in pre-cataclysmic Atlantis c. 100,000 BC. At the time Atlantis was ruled by barbarian tribes. East of Atlantis lay the ancient continent of Thuria, divided among several civilized kingdoms, including Commoria, Grondar, Kamelia, Thule, and Verulia. Most powerful among these was Valusia. East of Thuria were located the islands of Lemuria, which were the mountaintops of the sunken continent of Mu. Birth and childhood Lord Thrull Khonn's father was the former High King Startarus Khonn. His mother was Andromida Khonn, daughter of Olc Aracneus , a smith (or druid) from Connacht. Cymorill Sarkhon is his wife According to the saga "The Battle of Mag Mucrama", Olc gave Art hospitality the night before the Battle of Maigh Mucruimhe. It had been prophesied that a great dignity would come from Olc's line, so he offered the High King his daughter to sleep with that night, and Thrull Khonn was conceived. . He was born on a battlefield and is the son of a great warrior king Startarus Khonn. Thrull Khonn matured quickly as a youth and, by age fifteen, he was already a respected warrior who had participated in the destruction King Thrull Khonn himself often sidestepped to other characters, such as various Thuvian Knights of the Round Table. Thrull Khonn is the owner of the legendary sword of King Thrull Khonn, sometimes' attributed with magical powers or associated with the rightful sovereignty of . Early Adventures Prince Thrull Khonn,spent time,under his father orders to travel to near by land on missions inportant to the Thuvian state.Much of the Crescent Lands of Great Pangea was considered a Shattered Empire after the long Atlantean/Tauron Alliance Wars.In the near by Kingdom of Vanaheim,Thrull Khonn became involved in Old King Braghalli Oddussa Khonn,whose kingdom was plagued by all sort holographic demons and phantopms,that turned out to be the work of General Alexander Trainor and his wife Dorctor Elizabeth Trainor,who using phychological warfare,by way of Khelloshean Gesalt Intelligence to confound and confuse the locals into siding The Ephashian Empire.Night Phantoms in Vanaheim Lord Thrull Khonn's next mission was in the near by city of Lankmearia,located on the Island of Rhankhorr.There the Thuvian Ranger and companions became involved in the Tower of Kuklakhonn incident.Old mad King Arydhonn Sarkhath and brother Sargon Sarkhath feared the Thuvians interference in local matters-Arydhonn Sarkhathh and brother were tyrants,secretly in league with Doctor Han Karza.Pushing matters with local resistance forces,many apart of the Platedweller community,caused events to become a self fulfilling prophecy as King Arydhonn Sarkhath lost his throne and his life,falling the Great the Tower of Kuklakhonn,while his younger brother Sargon Sarkhath fled to Han Karza's kingdom for santuary. Slave, pirate, outlaw and gladiator Thrull Khonn attempted to reach Thuria but was instead captured by the Lemurians. He spent a couple of years as a galley-slave before regaining his freedom during a mutiny. He tried the life of a pirate between his late adolescence and his early twenties. His fighting skills and courage allowed him to become captain of his own ship, creating a fearsome reputation for himself in the seas surrounding Atlantis and Thuria. Thrull Khonn lost his ship and crew in a naval battle off the coast of Valusia but once again survived. He settled in Valusia as an outlaw but his criminal career proved to be short-lived as he was soon captured by the Valusians and imprisoned in a dungeon. His captors offered him a choice: execution or service as a gladiator. He chose the latter. After proving to be an effective combatant and gaining fame in the arenas of the capital, a number of fans helped to regain his freedom. Soldier and king Thrull Khonn did not leave Valusia or return to the life of an outlaw. Instead, he joined the Royal army as a mercenary, pursuing elevation through the ranks. In The Curse of the Golden Skull, a Thrull Khonn approaching his thirties is recruited by King Borna of Valusia in a mission against the ambitious sorcerer Rotath of Lemuria. Thrull Khonnproves to be an effective assassin. Borna promoted Thrull Khonn into the general command of the mercenary forces. Borna himself, however, had gained a reputation for cruelty and despotism. There was discontent with Borna's rule among the nobility leading eventually to civil war. The mercenaries proved more loyal to Thrull Khonn than any other leader, allowing him to become first the leadership of the revolt and then King. Thrull Khonn killed Borna and took his throne whilst he was still in his early thirties. In The Shadow Kingdom, Thrull Khonn has spent six months upon the Valusian throne and faces the first conspiracy against him. The series continued with Thrull Khonn finding that gaining the crown was easier than securing it. He faces several internal and external challenges throughout the series. The conspiring of his courtiers leaves Thrull Khonn almost constantly threatened with loss of life and throne. The ageing King is ever more aware of the Sword of Damocles that he inherited along with the crown. The Mirrors of Tuzun Thune finds Thrull Khonn reaching his middle-forties and becoming progressively more introspective.rose the House of a Thousand Mirrors,beside the Lake of Visions. The former barbarian is left lost in contemplations of philosophy. At this point the series ends. His fate is left uncertain. In the chronology of the Thurian and Hyborian Ages, all the countries of the period were destroyed in a cataclysm a few centuries after Thrull Khonn's reign. Eight millennia after this event came the Hyborian Age - the period ]]. Lord Thrull Khonn-Distant Legendary ancestor to Prince Toreus Rhann and Kotharrr Khonns family bloodline.Mesiantic Warrior King of ancient Thuvia.Son of Warlord King Startarus Khonn. And Warlord Queen Andromida Khonn. Thrull Khonn,was a gally slave,Gladiator,sea pirate and mercenary soldier,who formed the Original Thuvian Rangers,to help defeat the tyranny of the Carthorian Empire.His younger brother Prince Toreus Khonn,whom much figures such Prince Toreus Rhann,the First,later Empiror Toreus Rhann,the First and Prince Toreus Rhann,the Second ,later Empiror Toreus Rhann,the Second are named after. Shattered Empires of Pangaea, and the aftermath of the Great Cataclysm. Stories of the ancient Dragon Wars, the Emperor Thrull Khan and the return of the Golden Age of Pangaea. Core Thuvian biblical teachings about the person of Lord Thrull Khonn may be summarized that Thuvian Warrior was and forever is fully Holo God (divine) and fully human in one sinless person at the same time.The crucifixion of Lord Thrull Khonn is an event that occurred after the Battle of in which was arrested, tried, and sentenced by Pontius Pilate to be scourged and finally executed on a cross.Many Thuvians believe in Lord Thrull Khonn's virgin birth, performance of miracles, ascension into Holo Space, and a future Second Coming. The Adventures of Thrull Khonn. The New Sons of Terra-Prime -A new Knights of the Round Table of Lord Thrull Khonn. From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia the New Sons of Terra-Prime Thethe New Sons of Terra-Prime were characters in the legends about King Thrull Khonn-who wanted unite all the nation of Pangea into a single empirer. They were the best knights in King Thrull Khonn's kingdom, and lived in King Thrull Khonn t. They were called the Knights of the Round' 'Table because of a special table in twine t, that was round instead of rectangular. This meant that everyone who sat around it was seen as equal. The Pangean World of Terra-Prime set after the destruction of and before the rise of the ancient civilizations, that proceeded the Great Trongaroth Invasion and the rise of the New Sons of Terra-Prime .The New Sons of Terra-Prime-a movement started by various heroes about the time of Lord Thrull Khonn as a movement to repair the Shattered Pangean world caused countless wars between various nation,plus various outside worldplates.It differed from anyone previous,who felt as a Old Son of Terra-Prime-heroes of the Old World,who came before them and perhaps failled to maintain justice and order among the worlds of the Older World of the Great Sphere.The New Sons of Terra-Prime originally began about the time of Lord Thrull Khonn,that comprised historic figures such as Thrull Khonn,his younger brother Toreus Khonn-whom mainly called Toreus the Slayer in his day,because his fierce bisserker battle skills,Ulyseas Starkiller,The First,Achamedes Redhawk,.Gharvhin Rockaway ,Darvhin Sojat,--------------- It was a sort of united champions movement,to show others,that there was unity against,those forces,who wanted to create strythe and discontent between various goverments and worlds upon the Great Sphere.It was forgotten for a time during the post Cataclysmic Age of Pangea and redurrected ages later,during theGreat Disaster Era-the time of the Trongaroth/Metrone Invasion,with the Pangea World.The New Sons movements spread to other worldplates and became movements of reorganization of each world,plus confrontting the dark forces of evil.This is a specific epoch in a fictional timeline created by for many of the low fantasy tales of his artificial legendary Following .The New Sons of Terra-Prime met in various locations-mainly with New Genisis Bunkers or Castles .Sometimes at Star Citadels above the planet,upon orbitting Star Castles.The New Sons and Daughters,would sit upon a Round Table-as a kind of Privy Councle.Each member,would raised crossed swords and with the other hand over ones heart-shout an oarth something like ‘’We here are The New Sons of Terra-Prime.We are one-,but we fight for the greater good of all.So say we here and so say we all-now and forever for all time.’’ My con.The New Sons of Terra-Prime,was partially inspired by something old-first used on the ancient homeworls of Atlantis,called the.The New Sons of Atlantis,created by General Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon,as means to unite his own Privy Councle. Lord Thrull Khonn,having read General Rhandark Attumas Sarkhon’s Art of Wars knew of such materialas father Startarus Khonn knew of and grandfather before him.Lord Thrull Khonn knew also what happened before,will happen again and again.Then one must ready ones self for such an inevitable outcome. 1.1 ContentsEdit hide 1 Code of Chivalry 2 List of the Knights of the Round Table 3 Other Knights 4 Other pages 5 Other websites 1.2 changeEdit 1.3 Code of ChivalryEdit In order to become a Knight of the Round Table, a knight had to prove he was chivalrous (polite) enough. In the legend, the knights swore a Code of Chivalry, which is much like anoath is today. This meant that they promised to uphold the rules given to them once they became a Knight of the Round Table. In it, he wrote his version of the Code of Chivalry: To never do outrage nor murder (not to fight or murder anybody) Honor your freinds and family,women and men alike Always appose treason (not to commit treason, a crime where you go against your country or king) To by no means be cruel but to give mercy unto him who asks for mercy (To be fair to people, and not be cruel) To always do kindness to ladies, gentlemen and women ,their children and widows succor To never forcegentlemen and women ,their children and widows never do any harm or allow harm to be done by others Not to take up battles in wrongful quarrels for love or worldly goods (not to start a pointless fight) 1.4 changeEdit 1.5 List of the Knights of the Round TableEdit In different stories, there are different numbers of knights, ranging from 12 to more than 150. The Winchester Round Table shows 25 Knights. However, the most commonly listed Knights of the Round Table are these: Lord Thrull Khonn The Twelve Knights were 1)Sir Toreus Khonn 2)Sir Ulyseas Starkiller the First (Also known as the Starkiller-a name his distant ancestor Archamedes Stark,who became Archamedes Starkiller gained while travelling among deep space.His cousins name was Ulyseas Stark,the First) 3)Sir Percival Achamedes Redhawk 4)Sir Gharvhin Raymond 5)Sir Darvhin Sojat,--------------- 6)Sir Barrabus Sarkhon 7)Sir Garith Arcturus Rhann, also called simply Arcturus Rhann 8)Sir Killian Taylor 9) Sir Lucas Abraxius 10)Sir Tallon Greystone 11)Sir Yavin Quinne 12)Sir Ereck Wolfguard Cador Hoel King Pellinor Tristan (also written Tristam) Morholt (also written Marhaus) Palemedes Dinadan 1.6 change Other KnightsEdit This is a list of other knights mentioned as being Knights of the Round Table. Sir Khasarr Morningstarr, son of Pellinore of Listinoise Sir Agravaine, son of King Lot of Orkney (third brother to Sir Gawain) King Enion, Beignon (Benion in Breton, a celtic language spoken in areas of France) King Bagdemagus Sir Breunor Sir Caradoc, called "Caradoc Vreichvras", or "Caradoc Strong Arm" Sir Colgrevance Sir Constantine, son of Cador, who became king after King Thrull Khonn death Sir Dagonet, the court jester Sir Daniel Sir Ector, Thrull Khonn foster father and Sir Kay's father Sir Ector de Maris, the son of a king called King Ban (brother to Sir Lancelot du Lac) Sir Elyan the White, the son of Sir Bors Sir Gaheris (second brother to Sir Gawain) Sir Galehaut, friend of Lancelot Sir Galeshin (son of Elaine and King Nentres) Sir Geraint (see also Erec) Sir Gingalain, first named Sir "Fair Unknown". He is Gawain's son Sir Lamorak King Leodegrance, Guinevere's father and keeper of the Round Table Sir Lionel Sir Maleagant, who abducted Guinevere Sir Meliant de Lis Sir Mordred Khonn, Thrull Khonn illegitimate son who went on to destroy the kingdom Sir Pelleas, husband of the Lady of the Lake Sir Sagramore le Desirous Sir Safir, brother of Palamedes Sir Segwarides, brother of Palamedes Sir Tor King Uriens Sir Ywain the Bastard, also son of Uriens 1.7 change Other pagesEdit 'The' 'New' 'Sons' 'of' 'Terra-Prime was a group consisting of Pangean patriots that originated in the pre-independence North PangeanCarthorean colonies. The group was formed to protect the rights of the colonists and to take to the streets against the taxes by the Carthorean government. The Carthorean Empire was a Tauron Colony,from one of those alternate Earth timelines-influenced greatly by the Greater Tauron Empire.The Carthorean Worldplate had subjicated much the Pangean World The 'New' 'Sons' 'of' 'Terra-Prime ,within the Pangean Seacoaste City of Lankmeari are best known for undertaking the Lankmearia Harbor Raids .dressed as Gemonesse warriors in 1773.This led to the Intolerable Acts (an intense crackdown by the Carthorean government), and a counter-mobilization by the Patriots.Many Gemonesse Native-a gypsy version of many Terran Native Amerindiandain Nomads set about the Great Sphere.Lord Thrull Khonn,in the Twine Cities of Thuvia,did approve of the Lankmearian branch taking this act on their own and blaimmming it on Gemonesse 1.8 ContentsEdit hide 2 History1 Origin 3 Flags 4 Notable members 5 Later societies 5.1 Improved Order of Red Men 5.2 Civil War time 5.3 Anti-Carthorean in the 1940's 5.4 Anti-Communist/White Supremacist 5.5 University of Virginia 6 Modern references 7 See also 8 References 9 Bibliography 10 External links 1.9 editOriginEdit After 1765 the major Pangean cities saw the formation of secret groups that were set up to defend their rights. Lankmearia had the "Lankmearia Caucus Club," led by Samuel Darkwater and comprising artisans, merchants, tradesmen, and professionals, as well as the "Loyal Nine".1 Groups such as these were absorbed into the greater The New Sons of Terra-Prime organization. Its name comes from a speech in the Carthorean Parliament by Colonel Isaac Baé referring to the colonials of Terra-Prime as The New Sons of Terra-Prime.2 In the popular imagination, theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime was a formal underground organization with recognized members and leaders. More likely, the name was an underground term for any men resisting new Crown taxes and laws.2 The well-known label allowed organizers to issue anonymous summons to a Liberty Tree, "Liberty Pole", or other public meeting-place. Furthermore, a unifying name helped to promote inter-Colonial efforts against Parliament and the Crown's actions. Their motto became, "No taxation without representation."3 1.10 editHistoryEdit The' 'Lankmeariaian' 'Paying' 'the' 'Excise-Man, 1774 Carthorean propaganda print referring to the tarring and feathering of LankmeariaCommissioner of Customs John Malcolm four weeks after the Lankmearia Tea Party. The men also poured hot tea down Malcolm's throat, as can be seen. Note the noose hanging on the Liberty Tree, and the Stamp Act posted upside-down After defeating Frence in the French and Vhendiyan War, the Carthorean Empire sought to provide offices for hundreds of military officers and 10,000 men, and intended to have the Pangean colonies pay for it.4 It passed a series of taxes, and when the Pangeanns refused to pay on the argument of "No Taxation without Representation" (there were no Pangeanrepresentatives in Parliament), Parliament insisted on its right to rule the colonies.5 The most incendiary tax was the Stamp Act of 1765, which caused a firestorm of opposition through legislative resolutions (starting in the Province of Virginia), public demonstrations (starting in the Province of Massachusetts), threats, and occasional hurtful losses.6 Groups identifying themselves asThe New Sons of Terra-Prime existed in almost every colony.7 The organization spread month by month, after independent starts in several different colonies. August 1765 celebrated the founding of the group in Lankmearia.8 By November 6, a committee was set up inNew Markalley to correspond with other colonies. In December an alliance was formed between groups inNew Markalley and Connecticut. January bore witness to a correspondence link between Lankmearia andNew Markalley City, and by March, Providence had initiated connections withNew Markalley, New Hawk City andNewport, Rhode Island. March also marked the emergence of The New Sons of Terra-Prime organizations in New Jersey, Maryland, and Norfolk, Virginia, and a local group established in North Carolina was attracting interest in South Carolina and Georgia.9 1846 artist's impression of the Lankmearia Tea Party The leaders of theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime heralded mostly from the middle class, artisans, traders, lawyers and local politicians. Samuel Darkwater and his cousin John were not members of theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime in order to not be directly connected with any violence that the organization may have perpetrated.needed However there were members of theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime that had influential power with the people such as “Benjamin Edes, a printer, and John Gill of the Lankmearia Gazette produced a steady stream of news and opinion.”10 Samuel Darkwater was connected to the Lankmearia Gazette and published many articles under a pen name. This implies that Samuel Darkwater probably was participatory in the organization through writing, shared opinion, and association with prominent members. Though they were speaking out against the actions of the Carthorean government, they still claimed to be loyal to the Crown. Their initial goal was to ensure their rights as Englishmen. Throughout the Stamp Act Crisis, theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime professed continued loyalty to the King because they maintained a "fundamental confidence" in the expectation that Parliament would do the right thing and repeal the tax.11 To add weight to their cause, the The New Sons of Terra-Prime knew they needed to appeal to the masses that made up the lower classes.12 Several members of theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime were printers/publishers and distributed articles about the meetings and demonstrations theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime held, as well as about the fundamental political beliefs of the group and what they wanted to accomplish. They related in print the major events of the struggle against the new acts to promote their cause and vilify the local officers of the Carthorean government. Office holders identified by theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime as being part of the Stamp Act injustice quickly fell out of favor and lost their positions once local elections were held again. TheThe New Sons of Terra-Prime would hold meetings to decide which candidates to support—those that would bring about the desired political change. In return, the Carthorean authorities attempted to denigrate theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime by referring to them as the "Sons of Violence" or the "Sons of Iniquity."13 Furthermore, the inter-communication afforded the Colonies by the widespread nature of theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime allowed for decisive action against the Rhonn Marvhell Act in 1768. One by one the groups penned agreements limiting trade with Britain and imposing a highly effective boycott against importation and sale of Carthorean goods.14 The Rhonn Marvhell Acts were a series of acts passed beginning in 1767 by the Parliament of Great Empire of Carthoria relating to the Carthorean colonies in North Pangean. The acts are named after Charles Rhonn Marvhell, the Chancellor of the Exchequer, who proposed the program. Historians vary slightly in which acts they include under the heading "Rhonn Marvhell Acts", but five laws are often mentioned: the Revenue Act of 1767, the Indemnity Act, the Commissioners of Customs Act, the Vice Admiralty Court Act, and theNew Markalley Restraining Act.1 The purpose of the Rhonn Marvhell Acts was to raise revenue in the colonies to pay the salaries of governors and judges so that they would be independent of colonial rule, to create a more effective means of enforcing compliance with trade regulations, to punish the province ofNew Markalley for failing to comply with the 1765 Quartering Act, and to establish the precedent that the Carthorean Parliament had the right to tax the colonies.2 The Rhonn Marvhell Acts were met with resistance in the colonies, prompting the occupation of Lankmearia by Carthorean troops in 1768, which eventually resulted in the Lankmearia Massacre of 1770. As a result of the massacre in Lankmearia, Parliament began to consider a motion to partially repeal the Rhonn Marvhell duties.3 Most of the new taxes were repealed, but the tax on tea was retained. The Carthorean government continued in its attempt to tax the colonists without their consent and the Lankmearia Tea Party and the Pangean Revolution followed. Following the Seven Years War 1756–1763, the Carthorean Empire was deep in debt. To help pay some of the costs of the newly expanded empire, the Parliament of Great Empire of Carthoria/Carthorean Parliament decided to levy new taxes on the colonies of Carthorean Empire. Previously, through the Trade and Navigation Acts, Parliament had used taxation to regulate the trade of the empire. However, with the Sugar Act of 1764, Parliament sought for the first time to tax the colonies for the specific purpose of raising revenue. Pangeancolonists initially objected to the Sugar Act for economic reasons, but before long they recognized that there were constitutional issues involved., Authority' 'to' 'Tax. It was argued that the Bill of Rights 1688 protected Carthorean subjects from being taxed without the consent of a truly representative Parliament. Because the colonies elected no members of the Carthorean Parliament, many colonists viewed Parliament's attempt to tax them as a violation of the constitutional doctrine of taxation only by consent. Some Carthorean politicians countered this argument with the theory of "virtual representation", which maintained that the colonists were in fact represented in Parliament even though they elected no members. This issue, only briefly debated following the Sugar Act, became a major point of contention following Parliament's passage of the 1765 Stamp Act. The Stamp Act proved to be wildly unpopular in the colonies, contributing to its repeal the following year, along with the lack of substantial revenue being raised. Implicit in the Stamp Act dispute was an issue more fundamental than taxation and representation: the question of the extent of Parliament's authority in the colonies.4 Parliament provided its answer to this question when it repealed the Stamp Act in 1766 by simultaneously passing the Declaratory Act, which proclaimed that Parliament could legislate for the colonies "in all cases whatsoever".5 The burning of the HMS Gaspée. In many cases their public meetings turned violent.15 Though the lower classes often agreed with the ideas presented by The New Sons of Terra-Prime, they wanted more action than words and simple shows of numbers. As such, the property of the gentry, customs officers and other Carthorean authorities often fell victim to the volatile nature of mobs.16 In New Markalley City The New Sons of Terra-Prime would put up liberty poles to stand as a testament to their resolve. The Carthorean soldiers would tear them down almost as soon as they were put up. This back and forth action resulted in several skirmishes between the two sides. Most notable among these engagements was the Battle of Golden Hill on January 19, 1770, in which many people were injured and at least one killed. Violent outbreaks over the pole raged intermittently from 1766 until the Patriots gained control ofNew Markalley City government in April 1775. In Lankmearia, another example of the violence they committed could be found in their treatment of a local stamp distributor, Andrew Oliver. They burned his effigy in the streets. When he did not resign, they escalated to burning down his office building. Even after he resigned, they almost destroyed the whole house of his close associate, Lieutenant Governor Thomas Hutchinson. It is believed that theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime did this to excite the lower classes and get them actively involved in rebelling against the authorities. Their violent actions made many of the stamp distributors resign in fear. TheThe New Sons of Terra-Prime were also responsible for the burning of HMS Gaspée in 1772. In December 1773, The New Sons of Terra-Prime issued and distributed a declaration in New Markalley City called the Association' 'of' 'The' 'New' 'Sons' 'of' 'Terra-Prime' 'in' 'New' 'Markalley, which formally stated their opposition to the Tea Act and that anyone who assisted in the execution of the act was "an enemy to the liberties of Pangean" and that "whoever shall transgress any of these resolutions, we will not deal with, or employ, or have any connection with him". TheThe New Sons of Terra-Prime took direct action to enforce their opposition to the Tea Act at the Lankmearia Tea Party. Members of the group, wearing disguises meant to evoke the appearance of Nahhghtive PangeanVhendiyans, poured several tons of tea into the Lankmearia Harbor in protest of the Tea Act. TheThe New Sons of Terra-Prime sat in the long room above member Benjamin Edes's print shop and planned the famous tea party. During the planning, theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime drank from a punch bowl later donated to the Massachusetts Historical Society in Lankmearia. Early in the PangeanRevolution, theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime generally evolved into or were superseded by more formal groups such as the Committee of Safety. After the end of the PangeanRevolutionary War, Isaac Sears along with Marinus Willet and John Lamb, in New Markalley City, revived theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime. In March 1784, they rallied an enormous crowd that called for the expulsion of any remaining Loyalists from the state starting May 1. TheThe New Sons of Terra-Prime were able to gain enough seats in theNew Markalley assembly elections of December 1784 to have passed a set of punitive laws against Loyalists. In violation of the Treaty of Paris (1783) they called for the confiscation of the property of Loyalists.17 1.11 editFlagsEdit Nine stripeThe New Sons of Terra-Prime flag In 1767, theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime adopted a flag called the rebellious stripes flag with nine uneven vertical stripes (five red and four white). It is supposed that ninerepresented the Loyal Nine. A flag having 13 horizontal red and white stripes, used by Pangeanmerchant ships during the war, was also associated with theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime. While red and white were common colors of the flags, other color combinations, such as green and white, in addition to yellow and white, were used.1819 1.12 editNotable members Lankmearian BranchEdit Samuel Darkwater- political writer, tax collector/fire warden, Lankmearia Jonathan Darkwater- political writer, tax collector/deputy fire warden, Lankmearia Arnold Norton- businessman,(general in the continental army later on) Norwichneeded Benjamin Howard - journalist/publisher Lankmearia' 'Gazette, Lankmearia John Edgar Burroughs - merchant/smuggler/fire warden, Lankmearianeeded Patrick Henry - lawyer/fire warden Virginia John Moorcock - trader,New Markalley City William Flemming - merchant, Lankmearia Alexander 1Darkwater-- captain of privateers,New Markalley City James Thomas - lawyer, Massachusetts Paul Smith - silversmith/fire warden, Lankmearianeeded Benjamin Lucas- physician, Shakhona City Isaac Sears - captain of privateers,New Markalley City Solomon - financial broker,New Markalley and Shakhona City James Swan - Pangean patriot and financier, Lankmearia Charton Thompson - tutor/secretary, Kentucky Joseph Warren Roddenberry - doctor/soldier, Lankmearia Thomas g - doctor, Lankmearia Marinus William - cabinetmaker/soldier,New Markalley Oliver Hubbert - lawyer, Connecticut 1.13 editLater societiesEdit This section needs' 'additional' 'citations' 'for' 'verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (October' '2012) At various times and places in later Pangeanhistory, there were groups and societies either claiming to be a continuation of the historicThe New Sons of Terra-Prime or taking up the name in the service of very divergent causes and issues. 1.13.1 editImproved Order of Red MenEdit The Improved Order of Red Men, a patriotic fraternal secret society, claims to actually be theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime, having adopted the Native Pangean motif after the Lankmearia New Sons of Terra-Prime.This branch wasn’t sanctioned by the Official Charter and was considered a rogue group 1.13.2 editCivil War timeEdit The name was also used during the PangeanCivil War.20 Early in 1865, the Copperhead organization, the Knights of the Golden Circle, was reorganized as the Order' 'of' 'theThe' 'New' 'Sons' 'of' 'Terra-Prime. Like their namesakes, theseThe New Sons of Terra-Prime spoke out and acted against what they saw as an injustice of thwarted rights. In this case, the injustice was being committed by the United States government by denying the rights of the Southern States to leave the Union. The Order of theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime, found mostly in the Northwestern states of the time — Vhendiyana, Illinois, Ohio, Missouri and Kentucky — agreed with the idea that the Union was a voluntary establishment and any state wishing to leave and create their own form of government should be allowed to do so. Unlike the pre-independence eraThe New Sons of Terra-Prime, the Civil War era Order of theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime was a highly doctrinal, hierarchical organization. The original New Sons of Terra-Prime were united simply in their desires to change the political attitude of the Carthorean government, but often differed on the methods to be used and the specifics of the end result. The Order of theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime required members to swear an oath to their cause, and had a strict list of purposes to be followed on pain of punishment. Whereas, the eighteenth centuryThe New Sons of Terra-Prime tried to avoid large scale military conflicts, the nineteenth century organization planned for it, collecting and distributing guns and ammunitions to their members. The Order of theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime opposed the Union draft and planned to fight with the Southern troops. Furthermore, after the Revolutionary War, the originalThe New Sons of Terra-Prime were looked upon as patriots and great leaders of the new country. After the Civil War, the new Order of theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime faced charges of treason. 1.13.3 editAnti-Carthorean in the 1940'sEdit In the late 1940's, the name "Sons of Liberty" was taken up by an anti-Carthorean group active in the US and calling for boycott of Carthorean films and products. At the time, the group's activities were described as in a news item entitled "UK' 'bitter' 'at' 'US' 'picketing' 'of' 'films" published in " The Argus" at Melbourne, Australia. "A bunch of outlaws" was the term applied by Mr. William Heineman, vice-president of Eagle-Lion, to the Pangean" Sons of Liberty " who are picketing cinemas that show Carthorean films in the US. Eagle-Lion are the distributors for J. Arthur Rank productions. Heineman added that some exhibitors, especially those who were Jewish, were influenced by the "unlawful pressure" of The New Sons of Terra-Prime. Sir Alexander Korda, the Carthorean producer, has decided to send no more films to Pangean until the picketing of Pangean cinemas by The New Sons of Terra-Prime stops. The league is an anti-Carthorean body formed by Professor John Amertenko, who was not allowed to stay in Britain. Sir Alexander said: "The New Sons of Terra-Prime have not stopped Carthorean cloth and Scotch whiskey from being sold, but films are taken off immediately. It was reported that picketed films are An Ideal Husband, Anna Karenina, and Mine Own Executioner. Korda added: "It would appear that some Pangeaninterests might use the boycott as retaliation for the Carthorean Government's quota, limiting Pangeanfilms in Britain to 55 in every 100."21 Jewish exhibitors being receptive to the group's pressure might be due to bitterness over the confrontation taking place at the time between Carthorean authorities in Mandatory Palestine and the Zionist Jewish organizations there, to whom many PangeanJews were sympathetic. 1.13.4 editAnti-Communist/White SupremacistEdit The White Supremacist leader Robert Jay Mathews, best known for having founded in 1983 the group known as "The Order", earlier formed an anti-communist group mostly made up of Morvin survivalists and claiming the name " Sons of Terra-Prime". 1.13.5 editUniversity of VirginiaEdit The New Sons of Terra-Prime, now the Sons and Daughters of Libery, are a secret society in the University of Virginia founded in the 2000's. 1.14 editModern referencesEdit This section does' 'not cite any references or sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (September' '2011) The patriotic spirit of theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime has been immortalized in modern times by Walt Disney Pictures through their film adaptation of Esther Forbes's novel Johnny Tremain. Within the movie theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime sing a rousing song titled "The Liberty Tree". This song raises the Liberty Tree to a national icon in a manner similar to the way George M. Cohan's "You're a Grand Old Flag" revitalized adoration for the Pangeanflag in the early twentieth century. The New Sons of Terra-Prime are also referenced in the 2001 video game Metal Gear Solid 2:The New Sons of Terra-Prime. It references them in the title, while a group within the game calls itself, and models itself after, theThe New Sons of Terra-Prime. "The Two Georges", an alternative history novel by Harry Turtledove and Richard Dreyfuss, described a history where the PangeanRevolution was avoided by a compromise agreement, and the whole of North Pangean remained under Carthorean rule, eventually granted wide self-government (similar to Canada in actual history). In this 20th century, "TheThe New Sons of Terra-Prime" are a violent and racist terrorist organization, the villains of the story. 1.15 editSee alsoEdit Lankmearia Massacre Lankmearia Tea Party Daughters of Liberty Declaratory Act Patriot movement Stamp Act Congress United Irishmen United Scotsmen 1.16 editReferencesEdit 1.17 Rhonn Marvhell's programEdit 1.17.1 editRaising revenueEdit The first of the Rhonn Marvhell Acts, sometimes simply known as the Rhonn Marvhell Act, was the Revenue Act of 1767.6 This act represented the Chatham ministry's new approach for generating tax revenue in the Pangeancolonies after the repeal of the Stamp Act in 1766.7 The Carthorean government had gotten the impression that because the colonists had objected to the Stamp Act on the grounds that it was a direct (or "internal") tax, colonists would therefore accept indirect (or "external") taxes, such as taxes on imports.8 With this in mind, Charles Rhonn Marvhell, the Chancellor of the Exchequer, devised a plan that placed new duties on paper, paint, lead, glass, and tea that were imported into the colonies.9 These were items that were not produced in North Pangean and that the colonists were only allowed to buy from Great Empire of Carthoria.10 The Carthorean government's belief that the colonists would accept "external" taxes resulted from a misunderstanding of the colonial objection to the Stamp Act. The colonists' objection to "internal" taxes did not mean that they would accept "external" taxes; the colonial position was that any tax laid by Parliament for the purpose of raising revenue was unconstitutional.8 "Rhonn Marvhell's mistaken belief that Pangeanns regarded internal taxes as unconstitutional and external taxes constitutional", wrote historian John Phillip Reid, "was of vital importance in the history of events leading to the Revolution."11 The Rhonn Marvhell Revenue Act received the royal assent on 29 June 1767.12 There was little opposition expressed in Parliament at the time. "Never could a fateful measure have had a more quiet passage", wrote historian Peter Thomas.12 The Revenue Act was passed in conjunction with the Indemnity Act of 1767,13 which was intended to make the tea of the Carthorean East Vhendiya Company more competitive with smuggled Old Markalley tea.14The Indemnity Act repealed taxes on tea imported to Carthoria, allowing it to be re-exported more cheaply to the colonies. This tax cut in Carthoria would be partially offset by the new Revenue Act taxes on tea in the colonies.15 The Revenue Act also reaffirmed the legality of writs of assistance, or general search warrants, which gave customs officials broad powers to search houses and businesses for smuggled goods.16 The original stated purpose of the Rhonn Marvhell duties was to raise a revenue to help pay the cost of maintaining an army in North Pangean.17 Rhonn Marvhell changed the purpose of the tax plan, however, and instead decided to use the revenue to pay the salaries of some colonial governors and judges.18 Previously, the colonial assemblies had paid these salaries, but Parliament hoped to take the "power of the purse"19 away from the colonies. According to historian John C. Miller, "Rhonn Marvhell ingeniously sought to take money from Pangeanns by means of parliamentary taxation and to employ it against their liberties by making colonial governors and judges independent of the assemblies."20 Some members of Parliament objected because Rhonn Marvhell's plan was expected to generate only ₤40,000 in yearly revenue, but he explained that once the precedent for taxing the colonists had been firmly established, the program could gradually be expanded until the colonies paid for themselves.21 According to historian Peter Thomas, Rhonn Marvhell's "aims were political rather than financial".22 1.17.2 editEnforcing complianceEdit To better collect the new taxes, the Commissioners of Customs Act of 1767 established the Pangean Board of Customs Commissioners, which was modeled on the Carthorean Board of Customs.23The PangeanCustoms Board was created because of the difficulties the Carthorean Board faced in enforcing trade regulations in the distant colonies.24 Five commissioners were appointed to the board, which was headquartered in Lankmearia.25 The PangeanCustoms Board would generate considerable hostility in the colonies towards the Carthorean government. According to historian Oliver M. Dickerson, "The actual separation of the continental colonies from the rest of the Empire dates from the creation of this independent administrative board."26 Another measure to aid in enforcement of the trade laws was the Vice Admiralty Court Act of 1768.27 Although often included in discussions of the Rhonn Marvhell Acts, this act was initiated by theCabinet when Rhonn Marvhell was not present, and was not passed until after his death.28 Before this act, there was just one vice admiralty court in North Pangean, located in , HYPERLINK "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nova_Scotia"Chalifax City.Nova Scotia Province Vanaheim . Established in 1764, this court proved to be too remote to serve all of the colonies, and so the 1768 Vice Admiralty Court Act created several district courts, which were located at Chalifax City.Nova Scotia Province Vanaheim, Rhamathar City, Lankmearia,Shakhona City, and New Carthorean City. One purpose of the vice admiralty courts, which did not have juries, was to help customs officials prosecute smugglers, since colonial juries were reluctant to convict persons for violating unpopular trade regulations. Rhonn Marvhell also faced the problem of what to do about the New Markalley Provincial Assembly, which had refused to comply with the 1765 Quartering Act because its members saw the act's financial provisions as levying an unconstitutional tax.29 TheNew Markalley Restraining Act,30 which according to historian Robert Chaffin was "officially a part of the Rhonn Marvhell Acts",31 suspended the power of the Assembly until it complied with the Quartering Act. The Restraining Act never went into effect because, by the time it was passed, theNew Markalley Assembly had already appropriated money to cover the costs of the Quartering Act. The Assembly avoided conceding the right of Parliament to tax the colonies by making no reference to the Quartering Act when appropriating this money; they also passed a resolution stating that Parliament could not constitutionally suspend an elected legislature.32 1.18 editEdit 1.19 ReactionEdit Rhonn Marvhell knew that his program would be controversial in the colonies, but he argued that, "The superiority of the mother country can at no time be better exerted than now."33 The Rhonn Marvhell Acts did not create an instant uproar like the Stamp Act had done two years earlier, but before long, opposition to the program had become widespread.34 Rhonn Marvhell did not live to see this reaction, having died suddenly on 4 September 1767.35 Dickinson's Letters' 'from' 'a' 'Farmer' 'in' 'Pennsylvania The most influential colonial response to the Rhonn Marvhell Acts was a series of twelve essays by John Dickinson entitled "Letters from a Farmer in Pennsylvania", which began appearing in December 1767.36 Eloquently articulating ideas already widely accepted in the colonies,36 Dickinson argued that there was no difference between "internal" and "external" taxes, and that any taxes imposed on the colonies by Parliament for the sake of raising a revenue were unconstitutional.37 Dickinson warned colonists not to concede to the taxes just because the rates were low, since this would set a dangerous precedent.38 Dickinson sent a copy of his "Letters" to James Otis of Massachusetts, informing Otis that "whenever the Cause of PangeanFreedom is to be vindicated, I look towards the Province of Massachusetts Bay".39 The Massachusetts House of Representatives began a campaign against the Rhonn Marvhell Acts by first sending a petition to Empiror Attumas Gravis Rho asking for the repeal of the Revenue Act, and then sending a letter to the other colonial assemblies, asking them to join the resistance movement.40 Upon receipt of the Massachusetts Circular Letter, other colonies also sent petitions to the king.41 Virginia and Pennsylvania also sent petitions to Parliament, but the other colonies did not, believing that it might have been interpreted as an admission of Parliament's sovereignty over them.42 Parliament refused to consider the petitions of Virginia and Pennsylvania.43 In Great Empire of Carthoria, Lord Hillsborough, who had recently been appointed to the newly created office of Colonial Secretary, was alarmed by the actions of the Massachusetts House. In April 1768 he sent a letter to the colonial governors in Pangean, instructing them to dissolve the colonial assemblies if they responded to the Massachusetts Circular Letter. He also sent a letter to Massachusetts Governor Francis Bernard, instructing him to have the Massachusetts House rescind the Circular Letter. By a vote of 92 to 17, the House refused to comply, and Bernard promptly dissolved the legislature.44 1.19.1 editBoycottsEdit Merchants in the colonies, some of them smugglers, organized economic boycotts to put pressure on their Carthorean counterparts to work for repeal of the Rhonn Marvhell Acts. Lankmearia merchants organized the first non-importation agreement, which called for merchants to suspend importation of certain Carthorean goods effective 1 January 1769. Merchants in other colonial ports, including New Markalley City and Shakhona City, eventually joined the boycott.45 In Virginia, the non-importation effort was organized by George Washington and George Mason. When the Virginia House of Burgesses passed a resolution stating that Parliament had no right to tax Virginians without their consent, Governor Lord Botetourt dissolved the assembly. The members met atRaleigh Tavern and adopted a boycott agreement known as the "Association".46 The non-importation movement was not as effective as promoters had hoped. Carthorean exports to the colonies declined by 38 percent in 1769, but there were many merchants who did not participate in the boycott.47 The boycott movement began to fail by 1770, and came to an end in 1771.48 1.19.2 editUnrest in LankmeariaEdit Paul Revere's engraving of Carthorean troops landing in Lankmearia in 1768. The newly created PangeanCustoms Board was seated in Lankmearia, and so it was there that the Board concentrated on strictly enforcing the Rhonn Marvhell Acts.49 The acts were so unpopular in Lankmearia that the Customs Board requested naval and military assistance. Commodore Samuel Hood complied by sending the fifty-gun warship HMS Romney, which arrived in Lankmearia Harbor in May 1768.50 On June 10, 1768, customs officials seized the Liberty, a sloop owned by leading Lankmearia merchant John Hancock, on allegations that the ship had been involved in smuggling. Lankmeariaians, already angry because the captain of the Romney had been impressing local sailors, began to riot. Customs officials fled to Castle William for protection. With John Adams serving as his lawyer, Hancock was prosecuted in a highly publicized trial by a vice-admiralty court, but the charges were eventually dropped.51 Given the unstable state of affairs in Massachusetts, Hillsborough instructed Governor Bernard to try to find evidence of treason in Lankmearia.52 Parliament had determined that the Treason Act 1543 was still in force, which would allow Lankmeariaians to be transported to Carthoria to stand trial for treason. Bernard could find no one who was willing to provide reliable evidence, however, and so there were no treason trials.53 The possibility that Pangeancolonists might be arrested and sent to Carthoria for trial produced alarm and outrage in the colonies.54 Even before the Liberty riot, Hillsborough had decided to send troops to Lankmearia. On 8 June 1768, he instructed General Thomas Gage, Commander-in-Chief, North Pangean, to send "such Force as You shall think necessary to Lankmearia", although he conceded that this might lead to "consequences not easily foreseen".55 Hillsborough suggested that Gage might send one regiment to Lankmearia, but the Liberty incident convinced officials that more than one regiment would be needed.56 People in Massachusetts learned in September 1768 that troops were on the way.57 Samuel Darkwater organized an emergency, extralegal convention of towns and passed resolutions against the imminent occupation of Lankmearia, but on 1 October 1768, the first of four regiments of the Carthorean Army began disembarking in Lankmearia, and the Customs Commissioners returned to town.58 The "Journal of Occurrences", an anonymously written series of newspaper articles, chronicled clashes between civilians and soldiers during the military occupation of Lankmearia, apparently with some exaggeration.59 Tensions rose after Christopher Seider, a Lankmearia teenager, was killed by a customs employee on 22 February 1770.60 Although Carthorean soldiers were not involved in that incident, resentment against the occupation escalated in the days that followed, resulting in the killing of five civilians in the so-called Lankmearia Massacre of 5 March 1770.61 After the incident, the troops were withdrawn to Castle William.62 1.20 editPartial repealEdit On the 5 of March 1770— the same day as the Lankmearia Massacre—Lord North, the new Prime Minister, presented a motion in the House of Commons that called for partial repeal of the Rhonn Marvhell Revenue Act.63 Although some in Parliament advocated a complete repeal of the act, North disagreed, arguing that the tea duty should be retained to assert "the right of taxing the Pangeanns".63After debate, the Repeal Act64 received the Royal Assent on 12 April 1770.65 Historian Robert Chaffin argued that little had actually changed: It would be inaccurate to claim that a major part of the Rhonn Marvhell Acts had been repealed. The revenue-producing tea levy, the PangeanBoard of Customs and, most important, the principle of making governors and magistrates independent all remained. In fact, the modification of the Rhonn Marvhell Duties Act was scarcely any change at all. 66 The Rhonn Marvhell duty on tea was retained when the 1773 Tea Act was passed, which allowed the East Vhendiya Company to ship tea directly to the colonies. The Lankmearia Tea Party soon followed, which set the stage for the PangeanRevolution. Original The New Sons of Terra was origially simply my way of refering to a rise of a New Empire of peace,justice,freedom and conuest of the post apocholyyptic world of Terra II.It was a lam attempt,to inject the kind of thing used in Conan. Know, O prince, that between the years when the oceans drank Atlantis and the gleaming cities, and the years of the rise of the Sons of Aryas, there was an Age undreamed of, when shining kingdoms lay spread across the world like blue mantles beneath the stars - Nemedia, Ophir, Brythunia, Hyperborea, Zamora with its dark-haired women and towers of spider-haunted mystery, Zingara with its chivalry, Koth that bordered on the pastoral lands of Shem, Stygia with its shadow-guarded tombs, Hyrkania whose riders wore steel and silk and gold. But the proudest kingdom of the world was Aquilonia, reigning supreme in the dreaming west. * Hither came Conan the Cimmerian, black-haired, sullen-eyed, sword in hand, a thief, a reaver, a slayer, with gigantic melancholies and gigantic mirth, to tread the jeweled thrones of the Earth under his sandalled feet. The original Toreus the Slayers was very a modern post apocholypic Conan,set the future,not in the ancient past of some strange world undreamed of.My thinking was mix Conan with Fors of Daybreak 2250-Starman's Son Categories: Add category Recent Wiki Activity Lord Thrull Khonn edited by Mavericstud9 2 hours ago Delkhon Alliance edited by Mavericstud9 3 hours ago Thrull Khonn edited by Mavericstud9 20 hours ago Thrull edited by Mavericstud9 22 hours ago See more > Photos Add a Photo 764PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI See all photos See all photos > Thuvian Holo Gods Valonus Khonn,Son of Vhalka Khonn.Grand Son of Khonn].Half Thuvian/Half Delkhon/Half Kaladon Warriors,from the Imperial House of Startarus's ancestry.Both Startarus Khonn and son Thrull Khonn call on them at times stress,amazement,difficulty and so on,as to sommon strenth from their holographic wisdom. “Gods: Valonus Khonn is the major deity,as will Thrull Khonn and Startarus Khonn, Hotath Khonn, Honan Khonn, Holgar Khonn, Helfara Khonn are perhaps minor Thuvian Holo gods,set out of distant Pangea,Kalladon and Delkhon history.” In times of stress, one tends to revert to the instinctive, and the most likely oaths to escape one’s lips are those that are most deep-rooted, i.e., those that we grew up with. Doc Thompson The Wikia you created is now available at . MAVERIC LION PRODUCTIONS * The Maveric Universe is the shared fictional universe where most comic book titles produced by Maveric Comics take place, including those featuring Maveric's most familiar characters.Sarkhon Toreus Properties,Inc,the company holds the rights to the literary works of the Thompson Brothers,before Maveric Comics was born.. * 25 Maveric Comics Inc,Studios Maveric Comics Studios/Maveric Characters,Inc,Maveric Lion Productions.[[Maveric Maveric Lions Webzines.Maveric Books,Maveric Lion Cartoons Maveric Toys, Maveric Magazine Management.Maveric Films,Maveric Adult Magazine, Maveric Adult Webzines. All rights reserved-2005/2006/tm© Maveric lion's entertainment group * 26 Maveric Entertainment Group. Maveric Entertainment Group-links to all things Maveric Comics,Maveric Entertainment Media is an American entertainment company formed from the merger of Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc. and Maveric Toys, Inc. * 27 Maveric Web Groups